


Breeding Ground: Risky Business

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: When Hermione Lodge tries to leverage the older man her daughter is sleeping with in a compromising position, Hadrian turns the tables and puts Hermione in a compromising position of her own. Part of the MILFs of May 2018. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on May 10th, 2018
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Lodge
Series: Breeding Ground [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Ground: Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 10th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Risky Business(Hermione Lodge from Riverdale)**

* * *

  
Hermione Lodge waits at the top of the stairs, wearing a robe made of the finest silks, stockings, and high heels, sipping a glass of champagne. She waits for a very important guest and gentleman she’s been wanting to sink her teeth into for a very long time. **  
**  
Hadrian Peverell, one of the hottest young men in Riverdale, alright a billionaire by the age of nineteen. And also, someone who Hermione caught in an intimate relationship with her daughter Veronica. Despite there not being too many years between them, the fact was Veronica is underage and Hadrian is an adult, therefore the press would have a field day with it. Hermione taped them in the act one time and after studying the tape from several different angles, along with the pictures, Hermione makes her battle plan. **  
**  
The door opens and Hadrian steps into the room. **  
**  
“Mrs. Lodge.” **  
**  
“Please, call me Hermione. We are going to get to know each other very well.” **  
**  
Hadrian walks up the steps. He figures this woman’s game out pretty quickly, and knows the best way to temper her. **  
**  
Hermione reaches in and grabs Hadrian by the tie. **  
**  
“I know your real name is Hadrian Peverell...it’s Harry Potter first of all. Are you hiding from the law or something?” **  
**  
“No, the deranged cult who is trying to prop me up as their messiah. Or sacrifice, depending on the week.” **  
**  
Hermione just frowns and thinks that might not be the answer she’s looking for. She does not want to put Hadrian in any danger, because then she does not get what she wants and Hermione cannot have that. **  
**  
“I know you’ve been sleeping with my daughter. I’ve seen it. And I have filmed it.” **  
**  
“Filming someone without their consent. You do realize that I can take you to court over that, Hermione?” **  
**  
Hermione Lodge gives him a smile. **  
**  
“And out yourself as a statutory rapist.” **  
**  
Hadrian shakes his head for a second. **  
**  
“What do you want from me? Given you haven’t already gone to the papers. With this one, I know you want something.” **  
**  
“It’s very simple, I want you.” **  
**  
Hermione puts her hand on Hadrian’s tie and pulls him in close to her. **  
**  
“You want….” **  
**  
“My husband’s in prison. I’m a very lonely woman. Or are you afraid you can’t handle a woman?” **  
**  
Hadrian shakes his head. What is it with women named Hermione always challenging him and needing to be put in their place? **  
**  
“You’re dancing with the devil, Hermione.” **  
**  
“We’ll see if you’re as good in bed with a real woman as you are with a teenage girl who does not….mmphh!” **  
**  
A rough shove puts Hermione against the wall. For a brief moment, she fears that he’s going to strangle her and find a way to make the evidence disappear along with her body. Instead, his tongue shoves down into Hermione’s mouth with their tongues struggling for domination. **  
**  
Harry wins the battle, and then reaches behind Hermione to grab her fine as hell ass. He squeezes it. Much like her daughter, she has nice ass, and likely a nice everything else. A couple of kisses blind Hermione Lodge. **  
**  
“You thought you could bring me here. Blackmail me, shame, and dominate me?” **  
**  
Her ropes come open and the sexy black lingerie she wears barely does its job in containing Hermione’s breasts. She’s a dead sexy MILF and one that Hadrian cannot wait to wreck. He reaches down and grab her by the pussy. **  
**  
“With moves like that, you could be President someway.” **  
**  
“The entire British thing might disqualify me.” **  
**  
Hadrian works his hand between Hermione’s legs and causes the lustful woman to moan. He leans into her. **  
**  
“You are a kinky little slut, perving on your daughter. I wonder what Veronica would think if she finds out her mother is such a deranged bitch...thinking that she can blackmail someone for sex. I wonder if you thought that you would handcuff me to the bed and get yourself off before sending the video off anyway.” **  
**  
His fingers dig into Hermione and she finds herself breathing more heavily than ever before. The door opens, not to Hermione’s bedroom, the wedding bed she shared with her husband, but to Veronica’s. **  
**  
“You want to be a deranged slut? You want to be a crazy bitch? I’m going to treat you like one.” **  
**  
He throws Hermione on her daughter’s bed, the same bed. **  
**  
“Given that you videotape your daughter having sex with another man. Did you really think that would end well? And I’m sure you enjoyed the tape when you analyzed it, didn’t you?” **  
**  
Hadrian rips off her top and Hermione growls, enjoying how he treats her like an animal. **  
**  
“Tell me, or you won’t get anything?” **  
**  
“YES! I ENJOYED WATCHING MY DAUGHTER FUCK YOU! I NEED THAT BIG COCK FOR MYSELF!” **  
**  
He tears open the crotch of Hermione’s lingerie and reveals her pussy sopping wet. **  
**  
“You kinky slut. You’re dripping because of it right now. I wonder if I’d just set your loins on fire if I touched you right now.” **  
**  
A brush between Hermione’s legs sets her entire body aflame with constant lust. She cannot help and feel it. **  
**  
“Please, you have to fuck me.” **  
**  
“I don’t have to do anything. Because you’re not the one who is control.” **  
**  
Hadrian straddles Hermione and kisses her extremely roughly. She grabs the back of Hadrian’s head and tries to go for his belt, to get him out of those pants. **  
**  
He will not let her get enough leverage to remove his clothes. Instead, he attacks her naked body, touching Hermione in all of the right areas and then drawing out the touch. She’s driven insane with her underappreciated body getting what she so desperately craved for so long. **  
**  
Hadrian pulls away from her and removes his clothes. He watches Hermione’s eyes light up. She licks her lips. Breathing more heavily than ever before. **  
**  
“You want to be fucked. I don’t think I can stand to look at your face right now.” **  
**  
Despite what Hermione did, that hurt. Hadrian rolls her over onto the bed and then aims his cock at her. Her pussy is ready to receive and Hadrian shoves his cock into her without any care of how much it might hurt. **  
**  
Yet, despite the initial burst of pain, Hadrian makes Hermione feel alive. His cock just touches all of the right spots of her tight pussy, driving it over and over into her again. His hands cup Hermione’s ass and then spank it. Making her feel like a kinky bitch that she’s getting off. **  
**  
“I remember your daughter squealing when I fucked her from behind like this. When I spanked her sexy ass like this. Do you like that? Do you like being fucked like this?” **  
**  
“YES!” **  
**  
She bites down into the pillow. Hadrian pushes her back into the bed. **  
**  
He’s getting off, using Hermione as his own personal cock sleeve. Her wet pussy grabs onto his cock and shows just how long it’s been since she’s gotten some love. The horny as hell MILF digs her nails into the bed, the breathing only increasing. **  
**  
“You want to cum? Don’t you?” **  
**  
Suddenly, Harry pulls out and leaves Hermione hanging. She breathes in and out in frustration, unable to really do anything more other than whine. Her pussy feels so empty without Harry deep inside of her and fucking the ever living daylights out of her. Why did he stop. **  
**  
“On your hands and knees so I can fuck you like a bitch.” **  
**  
Hermione obeys her master, the thought of it just making her drip. She’s on her hands and knees. **  
**  
“You’re sorry you did this, aren’t you?” **  
**  
“Yes...I should have never tried and pushed this long. But I saw some chance to get something...a young stud making all of my sexual dreams come true.” **  
**  
“And I would have willingly fucked you.” **  
**  
In shame, Hermione lowers her head. Hadrian jerks her back up by the hair and slams deep into her body. He stretches her out completely and makes Hermione scream out to the heavens. He leaves marks on her body by digging his nails into her and then leaning in. He bites her neck and makes her breath. **  
**  
A phantom hand brushing against Hermione’s breasts makes her just close ranks in excitement. Hadrian’s long throbbing cock leaves no room at all inside of her. Her pussy attempts to grab onto him, pumping him up and down, working inside of her. Hadrian rests his hands on her back until he pulls out again. **  
**  
“Turn around.” **  
**  
“You want me to face you?” **  
**  
“Yes...I want you to taste what a slut you’re being.” **  
**  
Hermione turns around, ignoring the tension between her legs which has yet to receive a release. The next thing she knows, Hadrian lifts her hands and handcuffs them behind her head. **  
**  
“Don’t even think about getting yourself off.” **  
**  
Hadrian slaps her on the lips and on the cheek, leaving an imprint of his cock. He makes Hermione taste her own juices on his cock. **  
**  
“You’re going to make me cum. And I’m not going to pull out. So if you’re not on any pill...that sucks to be you. You’re going to have my love child.” **  
**  
Hermione does not fight him. She instead spreads her legs and gives Hadrian the perfect point to drive into her body. The young stud goes town on her. She tries to wrap her legs around him. Hadrian simply grabs them, pulls them up into the air, and forces himself into Hermione using her legs. **  
**  
“Beg me to allow you to cum.” **  
**  
“Please, Mr. Peverell, sir, let me cum. I need it, Master.” **  
**  
The word just causes a grin to come over Hadrian’s face. She’s obedient, submitting to his cock without any problem. Hadrian slides himself into her, until almost the point where his balls rest on her wet pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives deep into Hermione, letting her hit a high note. **  
**  
Finally, finally, Hermione gets the orgasm which Hadrian denies her all of the time. Her daughter’s boyfriend stretches her pussy out and then pulls almost all of the way out of her. Hadrian drives deeper and faster into her, slapping his balls against her. **  
**  
The release is almost there. **  
**  
“Thank you for letting me cum...why don’t I return the favor?” **  
**  
Hermione resolves herself to having him cum inside of her unprotected womb. He works up and down into her like a well-oiled machine. **  
**  
“The videos, the pictures, anything else...they’ll be gone. Or you’ll never get to cum again.” **  
**  
That causes Hermione to shiver. She nods in response and realizes that her legs now slide down Hadrian’s back to allow him to properly feel it up. The nineteen year old stud playing with her legs makes her breath. **  
**  
“Am I clear?” **  
**  
Hadrian edges her orgasm up once again and stops it right before the point she’s going to gush again. This causes Hermione to almost let out a groan of frustration. **  
**  
“Yes...anything...anything you want...just let me cum...keep letting me cum. Thank you for letting me cum, sir...you’re so gracious. You’re such a humanitarian, giving women what they truly need to be happy.” **  
**  
Skin meets skin with Hadrian working himself into Hermione. Her legs push against Hadrian and make him go inside of her. **  
**  
“Yes, I give women everything that they want. Including this.” **  
**  
Hadrian’s balls tense up and blast their load into Hermione. The sticky mess made inside of Hermione’s walls push into her. **  
**  
“Will you be lucky to escape being knocked up? Or would you consider yourself to be lucky if I did?” **  
**  
Hermione clenches at the thought of Hadrian knocking her up with their love child. She makes sure the last few blasts of seed shoot into her body and fills her completely up. She starts this encounter on the defensive and ends up on the defensive, not really backing down from her. **  
**  
Hadrian pulls away from Hermione. He observes his handwork and the river of semen dripping down from her opening. **  
**  
“Every day, I want you at my office, noon sharp. I want you to wear the shortest skirt possible without being obscene, the tightest blouse possible, stockings, and the sexiest pair of fuck-me boots money can buy. No underwear. And then I’ll bend you over my desk and use you as I see fit.” **  
**  
Hermione bites down on her lip and nods. **  
**  
“Or I tell Veronica everything her mother made me do.” **  
**  
“I...understand...sir.” **  
**  
Hermione is willing to become Hadrian’s sex slave, threat or not, for another chance at his cock. **  
**  
“Your daughter should be home in a half of an hour.” **  
**  
“The shower’s down the hallway.” **  
**  
“I know...I fucked your daughter in it.”  
  
Hermione’s pussy throb at the reminder of how this all started. And the fact she lays on Veronica’s bed after being fucked. **End.**


End file.
